battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ScottKazama/Kamen Rider Orga
Kamen Rider Orga is a former non-playable character in the previous Battride War games who started out as his starter monster form Horse Orphnoch, in his Fighter Mode, until being promoted playable in Kamen Rider: Battride War 4th-X where he start out in his monster form. Biography Originally human, Kiba became a Natural Orphnoch after dying within two years when he was in a coma as a result of horrific car crash which killed his parents. Once revived, Kiba was astonished by the horrific changes from his parents' death to overhearing that his uncle forsaken him and sold his family's company. Though it got worse when Kiba learns that his girlfriend Chie Morishita left him for his cousin named Kazuaki Kiba, he lost control when he confronts the new boyfriend as he assumes his Orphnoch form to kill him in a maddened rage before realizing what he had done and attempts suicide, finding himself in a Smart Brain owned mansion and meeting Smart Lady, explaining his current status. When he is called by Chie later, he is heartbroken when she names him the culprit in Kazuaki's murder, outrunning the police before he murders Chie out of scorn. After finding Yuka, Kiba meets with Smart Brain's temporary CEO Eiichi Toda, who reveals more information of the Orphnoch and Smart Brain's goal. After hearing the genocidal intent, Kiba quickly comes to deplore the organization's tactics and resolved to become an Orphnoch who will protect humans and fight Smart Brain. However, Kiba becomes a rival of Faiz, fighting him every time they encountered one another until they learned each others' true identity and intent. Unfortunately, Kusaka uses the Faiz Gear to trick Kiba to think that Takumi is a bad guy. He also lies to Takumi that Kiba is the one who stole the Faiz Gear, making both Kiba and Takumi become rivals once again. However, after knowing that Takumi is Wolf Orphnoch, Kiba starts to reconcile with Takumi. Unfortunately, Takumi loses his confidence and gives the Faiz Gear to Kiba for a short time. Kiba becomes Faiz for some time until he saves Takumi from his near death from Kyoji Murakami. He later gives back the Faiz Gear to Takumi. After he believed Yuka to have been killed by the police, Kiba turns against his ideals and eventually replaces Murakami as the chairman of Smart Brain. He later kills Kusaka and claims his Kaixa Driver. Kiba eventually fought Takumi, and Kiba was defeated. However, Takumi didn't finish him, since Kiba was still a human. Kiba then revived his faith in humanity again and helps Takumi and Mihara fight the Arch Orphnoch. In the end, Kiba was mortally wounded by the Arch Orphnoch, grabbing the monster to allow Faiz to kill them both, though only the Arch Orphnoch barely survived. In the non-canonical film Paradise Lost, Kiba was the primary user of the Orga Gear, which was created from the sample of the late-Mihara's Delta Driver. In the events of the film, Yuji Kiba is brainwashed by the Smart Brain corporation and is chosen to be the user of the Orga Gear, allowing him to transform into Kamen Rider Orga. The Orga gear was recorded as the fifth Rider Gear created by Smart Brain, after the Faiz and Kaixa Gears were stolen by the humans and the Riotrooper gear had undergone mass-production. Created alongside the Psyga Gear, the Orga Gear is regarded as a "perfect" gear, and therefore it can only be worn by Orphnochs. Kamen Rider Orga has a more ornate appearance than any of the previous Gears, the Rider form having robes made of Soul Foam for a majestic appearance. Orga is armed with the Orga Stlanzer sword which he uses in the Orga Slash Extreme Charge. He is sent to fight Kamen Rider Faiz after Psyga is defeated. Faiz is finally able to defeat Kamen Rider Orga with Blaster Forms Rider Kick, but does not kill him. Instead, Orga dies while trying to hold off the Elasmotherium Orphnoch so Faiz can destroy it, after Takumi finally gets through to him and reminds him of what Smart Brain really stands for and what his true values are. In Super Hero Taisen retcons the scene of Kusaka's death, whereas Kiba in his Orphnoch form kills Kusaka in his Rider Form while Faiz battles Arc Orphnoch. Details - Dash Mode= This mode can only be accessed through Transporation Mode's L2, which is very unique and play like normal playstyle while not in transportation mode. Air OK. *Rider Cancel: Running Dash *Rider Glide: Running Charge Slash Moves *■-■-■-■-■: a five slashes **Can be used while running *Air ■ or Air ▲ or Air ●: an aerial slash shot *▲: Horse Sltash (Horizontal Wave Shot) **Can be used while running *●: Stomp Radial *▲+●: Horse Sltash (Horse Dash) **Hold to charge ***Wait too long will immediately goes to slash **Can be directed while holding }} - - Violent Emotion= Violent Emotion can only be accessed via attacks only and remained permanent through gameplay. In this form, Orga's attack and speed has been increased. However, when revert back to normal Orphnoch form, Orga must refill it again. - Dash Mode= This mode can only be accessed through Transporation Mode's L2, which is very unique and play like normal playstyle while not in transportation mode. Air OK. Only available for this form. *Rider Cancel: Running Dash *Rider Glide: Running Charge Slash Moves *■-■-■-■-■: a five slashes **Can be used while running *Air ■ or Air ▲ or Air ●: an aerial slash shot *▲: Violent Horse Sltash (Horizontal Wave Shot) **Can be used while running *●: Stomp Radial *▲+●: Violent Horse Sltash (Horse Dash) **Hold to charge ***Wait too long will immediately goes to slash **Can be directed while holding }} }} |-|Kamen Rider Orga= Kamen Rider Orga is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is at 50% or 100%. After transforming, Orga performs a Orga Stlash beam, which can be rotated. In this form, Orga's sword special move range increased due to using Exceed Charge Orga Stlash. While using Transportation Mode, Orga will return in his normal Orphnoch monster form in his Dash Mode, but cost amounts of super meters. Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a two slashes to jab and reverse slash, followed by stomp bounce to upward slash and jumping donward spinning slash knockdown *Hold ■: choke and jab then throw **Unblockable Throw **Invisible Armor **Difficult to Rider Cancel *Running ■: a shoulder charge *Air ■-■: an aerial slash shot *Air ▲: Orga Sltash with Shield (Thrust) *▲: Orga Sltash (Wave Shot) **Hold to charge for two more waves until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack **Can be rotated *●: Orga Sltash (Two-Handed Jumping Downward Spinning to Radial) **Hold for the radial followup **Can be directed *▲+●: Orga Sltash (Dash) **Hold to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Can be rotated during charge ***Can be directed during dash release ****Press again during release dash to slash }} Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *''to be added'' Weaknesses/Cons *''to be added'' Gallery ' ss12v.jpg|Orga, as Horse Orphnoch along with Weather Dopant and Midaredouji ' Vehicle/Transportation Orga's transportation can only be accessed by his primary form before he became a Rider, his monster Horse Orphnoch forms (Default and Violent Emotion) in Dash Mode, which play similarly akin to horse riding gameplay from some Tecmo's Koei Warriors series like Dynasty Warriors, especially having the dash attack. While in his Rider form using the vehicle/transportation mode, he will return in his normal monster form, but cost amounts of super meters. Category:Blog posts